vestyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Timberfoot, known to most as the Hunter, is the druids most effective agent when it comes to tracking and eliminating threats to their land. Few are the individuals who've laid eyes on the Hunter and lived to see another day. Of those that have, all have refused to ever leave civilization again. It's said that no one ever truly escapes the Hunter, he allows them to leave to keep the hunt alive. Appearance Timberfoot is a wildhunt shifter. He stand at 5'10" (1.78m) tall and weighs 195 lbs. His clan usually adopted the stag as their totemic spirit, and Timberfoot was no different. It has caused him to manifest short hair all over his body, as well as antlers that grow out of the top of his head. He is covered in hide armor with various trophies scattered throughout to show off his most prized and worthy hunts. Personality Timberfoot is a very stoic man. Although he is rendered mute from a wound in his past, he comes across one who wouldn't say much even if he could. His loyalty to the Arch-Druid would be considered by most as fanatical. To Timberfoot, the Arch-Druid's word is more then law, it is divine decree. Timberfoot is relentless in his pursuit of his hunts. Once he has you're trail he will never lose it and never stop his pursuit. Despite this he has a hatred of civilization and entering a city is the only known way to delay him, however some swear they've seen him moving through the streets in the dead of night. Timberfoot does not acknowledge weakness in any form. To him, every fight is a fight to the death. He will never back down and will never run from an enemy. Biography Timberfoot was born 04/07/2069 N.A. as the youngest child of a large family. As a child he was frail and had a weak constitution. Always sick he was unable to play with the other children. He was constantly bullied and the few times he was able to leave his bed they would usually beat him up and abandon him in the forests. Ignored by his elders who also viewed him as weak and a failure, Timberfoot began to despise himself and wish he'd never been born. One day during a particularly brutal beating from the other kids, his throat was slashed by their claws deep enough to cut his vocal cords. They watch Timberfoot silently scream, grasping his throat, until he passed out from either pain or loss of blood. The children then began to fear they would get in trouble for killing a member of their clan so they decided to push him off a nearby cliff and say he ran away. However, as TImberfoot was falling something caught him, a passing Air Elemental had seen what had happened and had taken pity on the boy. The air elemental flew him as fast as he could to the nearest healer, a druid by the name of Faerona. Seeing the state of the boy immediately used her druid magic to heal him, and began the slow task of helping him regain his strength. The Air Elemental refused to leave his side, much to the amusement of Faerona, and the two of them have developed a bond that cannot be broken. Under her guidance, Timberfoot was able to become healthier and stronger then he ever had before. He trained relentlessly to become as strong as he possibly could. It wasn't long before Faerona took Timberfoot to live with her in her home, which is where he learned that she wasn't not just a druid, she was the Arch-Druid. Living among the druids, they taught him their ways and secrets. Timberfoot vowed to help the Arch-Druid in any way he could, after all he owed her his life. Abilities & Equipment Master Stalker: Timberfoot is unparalleled when it comes to tracking his prey. None have ever been able to shake him once he has his sights set. Not only can they not shake him, but his first shot is always to the surprise of his prey, who are usually under the impression they have at least a day or two on him. Halley's Comet Bow: A gift given by the Arch-Druid, this bow is said to harness the power of the stars themselves. It seems to hit with super natural accuracy, if this is a feature of the bow or the wielder is hotly debated. A single shot is usually all it takes for a clean kill, meaning most are dead before they even know a fight has begun. Supernatural Instinct: Through years of unimaginable training, Timberfoots instincts ant abilities have developed into what can only be considered super human. Those who have seen him say he moves more like an animal than person, that he fights the way an animal would. Some even say he has supernatural abilities and they've seen him move through trees like a ghost. Air Elemental Companion: Having saved his life, this faithful companion has never left his side. It is one of the things that make him such an effective tracker. Always awake and moving, the air elemental travels as fast as the winds only returning to inform Timberfoot of which direction his prey is headed.